One of the main frustrations of apartment dwellers and the like is the task of doing laundry. In particular, the time spent waiting at the washers and dryers is typically very unproductive time. While some patrons will leave their laundry unattended in order to turn their attention to other tasks, these patrons may return to find their laundry missing or removed from the machine by another waiting person.
Another concern of all parents doing laundry is in the potential for a young child to open the washer or dryer while the machine is running.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a portable lid lock for washers, dryers, and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lid lock which is easily portable and which may be utilized on various types of appliances to selectively lock the door or lid in the closed position.
A further object is to provide a lid lock which is simple to operate and quick to install and remove.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a portable lid lock which is durable for repeated use but light weight.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a portable lid lock which is economical to manufacture and refine in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.